Mi princesa
by akashyluna
Summary: Hastune miku es hija de una gran familia de japon un dia su padre lleva un muchacho de nombre len kagamine para que sea su sirviente personal.ellos dos se conocen desde pequeños pero ella no la recuerda causando sufrimiento en el chico.len x miku


Capitulo 1

Una joven de 16 años de cabello y ojos azules agua despertaba de su sueño su nombre es hatsune miku hija de uno de lo mas famosos empresarios de Japón

-awww ¿Qué hora es?-dirigió su vista hacia el despertador que marcaba a la 6:00 de la mañana-¡se me hace tarde!-se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajo corriendo al comedor donde solo se encontraba su chofer

-miku-sama tome su desayuno rápido que se nos hace tarde-su chofer era un hombre no más de 45 años

-si Wood- comio tan rápido que casi se antrganta depues subio a la limosina para dirigirse a la academia vocaloid la más prestigiada de la ciudad

Por otro lado un joven rubio con un par de ojos azul cielo caminaba lado alado de su habitación su nombre es len kagamine vivía junto a su padre y hermana gemela su familia era humilde

Emocionado por volver a ver a su pequeña princesa trabajaría como su sirviente personal se enamoró de ella desde niño

-len ¿estás seguro de hacer esto?-entro a la habitación un hombre como de 35 años tenía un gran parecido a su hijo no solo en la apariencia sino también en el carácter

-si padre estoy seguro quiero volver a verla-respondió con decisión junto una mirada seria

-ya veo espero que te vaya bien en tu trabajo-salió de la habitación para que luego una rubia bastante hiperactiva entrara

-¡len!-salto en un intento de abrazar a len pero termino tirándolo

-rin ¿Qué pasa?¿por que esa entarada?-pregunto bastante sorprendido el ojiazul

-no te vayas-dijo rin casi a punto de llorar pues le entritecia el que su hermano se fuera

-no te preocupes todo va estar bien-en intento de consolarla desordeno un poco el pelo de su hermana mientras le daba una sonrisa

Academia vocaloid

-Mira es miku, que hermosa, parece un ángel-este tipo de halagos se escuchaban por toda la academia dirigido a miku la chica más popular

-oye miku-megumi luka la segunda chica mas popular y una de las mejores amigas de miku cabello rosado largo hasta la cintura

-¿Qué pasa luka?

-ese chico kaito parece muy interesado en ti-dijo con cierta picardía

-¿tú crees?-pregunto con algo de inocencia

-si incluso se rumora que hoy se te va a declarar-

-ya veo tal vez acepte si es que mi hermano no se entromete-

-tienes razón-creo que es mejor decirle a mikuo con este pensamiento en mente la peli rosada entro al salón junto con su amiga

Casa kagamine

Una limosina esperaba enfrente de la casa, mientras len baja de las escaleras con maleta en mano detrás del venia rin

-¡espérame len!-sin querer rin se tropezó y cayó por las escaleras

-rin ten más cuidado –

-perdón-dijo rin con dos pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y un pequeño raspado en su frente

-bueno ya me tengo que ir rin-noto como su pequeña hermana ponía un semblante triste en su rostro

-tranquila pienso volver-despeino un poco su cabello junto con una sonrisa para tratar de calmar a su hermana ella solo devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa

Subió a la limosina para dirigirse a la mansión, los nervios lo carcomían se encontraba ansioso ¿Cómo se encontrará? Pensó el ojiazul pararon enfrente de una inmensa mansión

-wow, es 10 veces más grande que mi casa-dijo sorprendido entro por la inmensa puerta maravillado por su visión, la casa era hermosa y elegante, era de esperarse de una familia rica pensó el ojiazul

-oye ¿tú eres len no?-len volteo y encontró una chica peli café de ojos amarillos vestía un uniforme de mucama

-emm si ¿Por qué?-

-ya veo toma es tu uniforme por cierto soy sakuma-giño un ojo mientras le daba a su uniforme a len-o tu habitación está en el segundo piso última puerta a la derecha-

-gracias-len empezó a caminar hasta llegar a su habitación donde se puso su uniforme que consistía una blusa blanca de manga larga, chaleco, pantalón y zapatos negros se veía apuesto de esta manera salió de la habitación

-oye ¿tu eres el nuevo no?-un joven pelinegro de ojos verdes fue el que hablo era uno o dos años mayor que len

Vestía el mismo uniforme que len se veía apuesto también pero no tanto como len

-emm si ¿y tú eres?

-soy hiroto un gusto

-emm gracias

-tú vas a ser el sirviente de miku-sama ¿verdad?

-eso creo ¿te enoja?

-la verdad no, me agradas si necesitas algo solo pidemelo-despues de eso hiroto se retiró dejando a un len bastante confundido

Academia vocaloid

-¡miku!-un chico de cabello azul marino igual que sus ojos seguía a la pobre de miku-¡acéptame por favor!

-¡no aléjate pervertido!-grito miku mientras seguía corriendo

Se preguntaran porque miku huye de kaito pues en la confesión kaito levanto la falda de miku bueno eso creyó miku en realidad kaito lo empujaron y en un intento de mantener el equilibrio levanto su falda

-¡perdóname miku esa no fue mi intención!

-no aléjate pervertido meiko!-miku corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se escondió detrás de meiko-¡sálvame meiko!

-¿Qué pasa miku?

-¡kaito es un pervertido!

-ya veo, como te atreves a tocar a miku

-bueno yo yo-después de eso kaito recibió la paliza de su vida

-gracias meiko

-no hay de que miku, vamos por luka-se dirigieron a su salón de clases encontrándose con una peli rosada bastante enojada

-¿te pasa algo luka?-pregunto miku preocupada

-no nada miku solo vámonos

-no me digas que tuviste un problema con gakupo

-no meiko no tiene que ver con gakupo-despues de eso fueron hacia la salida de la escuela donde se encontraba mikuo para recoger a su hermana

-hermano ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Wood?-el mayor solo revolvió su pelo mientras le daba una sonrisa

-papa dijo que tenía una sorpresa para ti

-enserio

-si así que sube-miku subió muy rápido al auto de su hermano no sin antes despedirse de sus amigas durante el viaje ella estuvo observando desde la ventana pasaron por un pequeño parque en cerca de su casa de alguna manera causaba nostalgia a miku como si algo importante hubiera pasado ahí

Flash back

Una pequeña niña de pelo azulado estaba llorando en unos de los columpios del parque

-oye ¿Qué te pasa?-subió la mirada y se encontró un par de ojos azules-no llores te vez muy fea así-entonces la niña dejo de llorar para dar le una tierna sonrisa-vez te vez más linda sonriendo-este comentario hizo sonrojar a la pequeña

-gracias mi nombre es miku ¿Cómo te llamas?

-yo me llamo…

Fin de flas back

Después de eso él y yo nos juntábamos en ese parque para jugar pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo lo único que recuerdo son sus ojos pensó miku

-miku, miku reacciona-mikuo zarandeaba a su hermana para tratar de hacerla reaccionar

-perdón hermano me perdí en mi pensamientos

-si me di cuenta, ven vamos-entraron en la mansión siendo recibidos por todos los sirvientes

-miku-sama, mikuo-sama sean bienvenidos su padre los espera en su oficina-dijo sakuma, los dos hermanos subieron las escaleras para luego tocar una puerta de madera fina

-pasen-se escuchó una voz grave detrás de la puerta, entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba un hombre como de 49 años

-padre ¿Cuál es el regalo de miku?

-bueno este regalo debí dárselo desde hace tiempo pero como me voy de viaje es mejor dártelo, puedes pasar-un chico rubio de ojos azules entro-el será tu sirviente personal

N/A: Bueno me presento soy akashy luna 12 y este fic fue una pequeña idea que se me vino a la mente durante clase no sé porque señora inspiración solo me visita durante las clases como sea

Téngame algo de paciencia apenas estoy empezando con esto de los fics (me va mejor la primera persona) ustedes dirán si lo continuo o no tengo parte del capítulo 2 pero ustedes dirán

Sé que alguien va estar gritando como fangirl loca cuando lo lea (y si me refiero a ti Aranza) o peor

Antes de irme les quiero compartir unas sabias palabras de kuro

¡Quiero beber tapioca!

Nos vemos


End file.
